


You Deserve This And Much More

by imconfusedallth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Nail Polish, Swearing, btw the others are only mentioned!!, in this too omg, painting nails, there is food, this can be read as Platonic or Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imconfusedallth/pseuds/imconfusedallth
Summary: Wooyoung has taken an interest in makeup and, after Yeosang comes home from practice, proceeds to do Yeosang's makeup. To top it all off, Wooyoung asks Hongjoong to paint Yeosang's nails and Wooyoung's pretty sure Yeosang is the most perfect thing in the world.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You Deserve This And Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back ONCE AGAIN. This time with a woosangjoong (hongsangwoo??? idk) thing. This can be read as platonic or romantic. At first I wrote this as platonic but then I went fuck it and now I guess it's slightly more romantic than I first intended BUT you can definitely read it as platonic too!! 
> 
> But yes, this is just Wooyoung doing Yeosang's makeup and Hongjoong painting Yeosang's nails :)

When Yeosang opened the front door of their dorms and saw every single piece of furniture in their living room clearly and in colour, he was surprised. The lights were on, so naturally someone had to be home too because Yeosang didn't switch on the lights in the living room, as he only lounged in his bedroom before he left to practice in the morning. Even then, he was alone: the other members had their own things to do and nowadays they rarely saw each other if not for the group practices and the late nights in the living room. 

Seonghwa, Yunho, San and Jongho were busy with the drama they had been casted into, Hongjoong was in his studio trying out new things, Mingi was with his family at home resting and healing while Wooyoung was at the company practicing like crazy too. 

So obviously Yeosang was surprised when there was someone home before the evening. He closed the door behind him while taking his shoes off. He threw his bag further into the room, took his coat off and threw it into the closet; he felt slightly bad for it and could already hear Seonghwa scolding him. He shrugged it off. It was something to worry about later. 

There was no one in the living room so Yeosang guessed whoever was home was in their own room. He slowly dragged himself into his room, planning on dropping his bag in his room before going to shower. 

When he opened the door, he saw Wooyoung sitting on his bed, cross-legged, a bunch of makeup in his lap and next to him on the bed. His head was slightly tilted upwards, eyes glued onto the mirror he held in his left hand while he was applying a layer of something on his lips. After hearing the door opening and a small flow of air entering the room, Wooyoung flinched, quickly turning his head to look at who had entered the room. 

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang's hair, slowly scanning through, quite literally, every visible part of Yeosang before opening his mouth. "Practice?" 

Yeosang almost snorted: Wooyoung hadn't moved an inch, only his head turned at him. "Yeah… What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the makeup scattered around Wooyoung. Wooyoung had a beautiful shade of orange painted onto his eyelids. 

"Practicing… Are you going to shower?" Wooyoung raised his eyebrows, scrunching up his nose at the damp spots on Yeosang's shirt. 

This time Yeosang allowed himself to snort. "No, I'm gonna come and cuddle you like this," he said while making his way into the bathroom. 

Yeosang imagined Wooyoung rolling his eyes. "Come back here when you finish showering!"

Yeosang quickly took off the sweaty T-shirt and dropped it into the laundry basket. His face muscles pulled themselves into a disgusted expression at the sight of the shirt that was supposed to be grey but that was now almost black due to the sweat. He didn't even remember sweating that much. 

He took his time in the shower as a reward for practicing and actually being satisfied with his dancing. He usually hated showering after practice because most of the time he was way too tired to even think whether the water was too cold or not. But today he had come home earlier so he could actually feel himself relax when the hot water hit his skin. The water was almost burning hot but that's exactly how Yeosang wanted the temperature to be today. 

He picked up Wooyoung's shampoo even though he had just bought a new bottle of shampoo for himself. He liked the smell of Wooyoung's shampoo (and Wooyoung's hair) and had asked the other one multiple times (during the many years they had been friends) where he had gotten it from but he never told him; apparently Wooyoung didn't want anyone else to have the same shampoo as him. But it didn't matter as Yeosang could always borrow his shampoo. At first Wooyoung complained about it but after years of Yeosang's hair smelling exactly like Wooyoung's, the other one had given up. 

Yeosang felt ridiculously tiny in one of his oversized hoodies but it was comfortable and Yeosang felt like he could just lay down on the floor and fall asleep in it. He quickly walked back into his room and plopped down onto his bed. He looked at Wooyoung who was gathering up his makeup. His lips were now shining with the amount of lip gloss he had put on. It would have made Yeosang laugh if he didn't look so pretty like that. 

"Get up," Wooyoung said, putting the things on Yeosang's bed. Yeosang would have complained about it if he hadn't been so tired. On the other hand he was kind of excited: it seemed like Wooyoung was going to practice his newfound hobby with him, which he had never done before. 

Yeosang sat up and picked up a tube of something clear. He turned it around, realizing it was lip gloss. Yeosang saw several other similar products; Wooyoung really had a lot of makeup. 

"Don't fall asleep," Wooyoung mumbled, smiling when Yeosang huffed. "How much did you practice?" he asked while turning Yeosang's face around - left and right, up and down; Yeosang didn't understand why he did that but decided not to comment on it, as it felt nice. 

Yeosang tried to count the hours he spent practicing but ended giving up. "I left at nine," he answered simply when Wooyoung started to pat some kind of product on his face. By the amount of times he had had his makeup done before, he was able to guess it was some sort of foundation. Wooyoung had pushed Yeosang's hair up so it wouldn't be in the way. 

Wooyoung hummed, probably not even registering what Yeosang had said, as he was already too concentrated on evening out the colour. 

Wooyoung worked in silence, the patting sound of the sponge in Wooyoung's hand softly hitting Yeosang's skin and Wooyoung's occasional little huffs when he couldn't seem to get the result he wanted the only things breaking the perfect silence. Wooyoung made sure not to cover that beautiful birthmark under Yeosang's left eye, which made the whole process even harder. 

Yeosang could smell that familiar flowery scent coming from Wooyoung's hair and he closed his eyes. He was sure Wooyoung could also smell his hair and-

"You used my shampoo again?" Wooyoung mumbled, a pout on his lips. "This is probably the fifth time this week." Yeosang grinned as an answer. "Stay still," Wooyoung sighed, a distressed tone in his voice. 

It took Wooyoung a long time to be satisfied with his work but it was fine for Yeosang. It was oddly calming and comfortable to be a blank canvas for Wooyoung to paint whatever he wanted. Sure, he had gotten his makeup done a million times before but right now there was no rush to anywhere and silence, while at backstage and studios there were other things to do than just sit and relax. But then again, there had always been something oddly nice about being close to Wooyoung even if it was just silently playing with their phones. 

It was when he was getting eyeshadow softly applied, that Wooyoung opened his mouth again. "Have you eaten?" 

Yeosang thought for a while again, trying to remember, before answering: "I ate lunch a few hours ago."

Wooyoung hummed and tried to get the fallen eyeshadow under his eyes off with his fingers. "Let's eat after I'm done," he suggested while starting to put more product on his eyelid. Yeosang nodded eagerly, earning a complaint from Wooyoung. "Stay still!" he whined. "I'm trying to… not make this look bad," he huffed. 

Yeosang felt his lips tug up but stayed quiet. He found Wooyoung's frustration quite amusing. 

Yeosang wasn't sure how long he had been there, listening to Wooyoung's breathing and being surrounded by the scent coming from Wooyoung's hair but it must have been pretty long because after Wooyoung was satisfied with the way Yeosang's eyelids looked, he heard his stomach growl even though he only ate a few hours ago. Wooyoung laughed but kept his focus on brushing a light layer of blusher along the lines of Yeosang's cheekbones. 

Even though Wooyoung had said that they would eat after he was done doing his makeup, Wooyoung still swiped a thick layer of lipstick onto his lips. It felt funny, cold and unfamiliar, as the makeup artists in their company only put a little. 

"Don't move your lips," Wooyoung warned, putting the liquid away. "Don't answer me!" he quickly said, when he saw Yeosang inhale. 

Wooyoung started to put the makeup back into a ridiculously tiny-looking makeup bag. Yeosang wasn't sure if all of the products would fit into the bag, as it already seemed pretty full when half of the makeup was still scattered around them. Either the bag was bigger than it looked or Wooyoung was already used to stuffing all the things into the bag because after a few minutes, there were no more makeup products on his bed. 

"Alright, open your eyes," Wooyoung said and clapped his hands when Yeosang did. He seemed to be in awe of his work. "Wow," he mumbled. "The blush is cute," he mused, poking Yeosang's cheeks. 

Yeosang wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk or not, so all he could do was stay quiet. 

"Look," Wooyoung grinned, shoving a mirror in front of Yeosang who was surprised at how he looked. It was nothing like how his makeup was usually but he found himself liking the pink-ish eyeshadow. When he turned his head, he saw something twinkle and he realized that Wooyoung had added that shimmering eyeshadow that the other one had been so excited about the other day. It was something the makeup artists never did to him; they usually just splattered some warm colours on his eyelids and deemed it enough. But then again, he had never asked them to do anything else, unlike some members. 

Wooyoung had definitely gone overboard with the blusher - at least in Yeosang's opinion. It wasn't like he looked like he had a fever but it was still a bit too much for his liking. Though, it did make him look cute. 

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung who was still admiring his work (or Yeosang, who knows). "Do you like it?" Wooyoung asked. 

Yeosang nodded, still not sure if Wooyoung would appreciate it if he opened his mouth. He pointed at his lips, an unsure expression on his face. 

"Oh," Wooyoung let out a laugh. "Of course you can talk," he continued. 

"You put too much blusher…" Yeosang mumbled. It felt weird to talk with so much product on his lips. He glanced at the mirror again, trying to decide whether he liked the shade of light red that his lips were painted with or not. 

"That's the point," Wooyoung answered, rubbing his thumb under Yeosang's bottom lip to get off the colour that had accidentally landed there when he was putting on the lip product earlier. Yeosang pursed his lips but decided not to say anything to that. "I'll go wash these brushes, you can order something, yeah?" 

"Okay," Yeosang said and got up. He stretched, feeling his joints crack slightly. It was a nice feeling after sitting in the same position for way too long. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, hand on the doorknob. 

"Anything's fine," Wooyoung hummed, trying to pick up all the brushes and sponges he had used. It was a lot. 

Yeosang hummed, exiting the room and leaving the door open for Wooyoung. He sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled out his phone. He tried to decide on something to eat but, honestly, everything sounded good right now. He sighed, silently laughing at himself for being this distressed over some food. 

When Wooyoung came out from the bathroom, Yeosang still hadn't made his decision. 

"What did you get?" 

Yeosang huffed. "I don't know what to order!"

Wooyoung let out a laugh, plopping down next to Yeosang. He grabbed Yeosang's phone, which made Yeosang whine. 

"Mine's in our room," Wooyoung explained. Yeosang crossed his arms. Wooyoung just didn't want to pay. "S-"

Yeosang and Wooyoung both flinched (though it could have been that one of them flinched and the other one flinched because the other one flinched-) when the click of the front door's lock opening was heard. They both turned their heads, trying to see who had come home. 

Out of all the members, the one that was actually there was the last one they expected. "Just you two home?" Hongjoong asked, kicking his shoes off. 

"Yeah," Wooyoung answered, eyes still big as he followed Hongjoong's movements with his gaze. "What are you- How are you home this early?" 

"I thought Yeosang would like some company for once but seems like he already had some?" Hongjoong asked, a smile on his face. 

"Well- Wooyoung was here first," Yeosang shrugged, fixing his hair. It had already dried completely. 

Hongjoong looked surprised. Usually Yeosang was the one who came home first. "Maybe the others will come home early too, then," he said with a light tone, going to his room. "By the way, have you guys eaten yet?" 

"We were just about to order something. Do you want some too?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Yeah, sure. I can pay," Hongjoong replied with an easy tone in his voice, as if paying for his members' food was an everyday thing. 

Yeosang lit up and his stomach growled once again, as if it was more excited than Yeosang himself. "Thank you, hyung!"

Wooyoung laughed at Yeosang and poked his cheeks a few times. "Do you want to eat anything specific?" he asked the oldest one. 

"Anything is okay, you can pick!" Hongjoong shouted from his room. 

"Chicken and pizza then," Wooyoung grinned, turning to Yeosang. "Is that okay?" Yeosang nodded happily. 

Wooyoung quickly placed the order and turned to Yeosang again, letting his eyes wander around Yeosang's face. Yeosang probably should have already been used to Wooyoung observing his face but he still managed to let out an embarrassed laugh after a few moments of silence. 

"It'll take fifteen minutes to arrive," Wooyoung said, as if he didn't just stare at Yeosang long enough to make him blush. "Should we do something with Hongjoong hyung?" 

Yeosang raised one of his eyebrows, trying to understand what Wooyoung was saying. Wooyoung only grinned, resting his head on Yeosang's shoulder. 

Not long after Hongjoong came out of his room with more comfortable clothes on. He sat down next to Yeosang, pulling out his phone. Yeosang wanted to laugh for feeling so tiny being sandwiched between two of his bandmates shorter than him. At least it was warm and cozy. 

"Hyung…" Wooyoung started after a while, a sweet smile on his face. 

"Yeah?" Hongjoong answered, his focus still on his phone. 

Wooyoung straightened his back, lifting his head off Yeosang's shoulder too. "Are you in the mood to paint nails?" he asked, suddenly grabbing Yeosang's hand. Yeosang realized where Wooyoung was going. 

Hongjoong put his phone away, looking at Wooyoung with a curious expression. "Why not?" he shrugged. 

Wooyoung's face lit up as he rushed to say: "Sangie wants pink nails!" Yeosang glared at Wooyoung, wondering when he ever said that. Hongjoong nodded, looking at Yeosang's hand being held by Wooyoung's before he went into his room to get the nail polish. "Don't look like that! It'll look good with your makeup," Wooyoung mumbled, trying to style Yeosang's hair. 

Yeosang huffed, knowing that Wooyoung was probably right. "And if it looks like shit?" he still decided to ask. 

Wooyoung scoffed. "It won't," he assured, glueing his nose to Yeosang's hair. Yeosang wasn't sure why he liked to do that - his hair literally smelled like Wooyoung's hair - but he let him do it anyway. Wooyoung soon started to rub his nose on Yeosang's hair and all Yeosang could do was furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Wooyoung had started to do this thing where he smelled the others' hair and rubbed his nose on it. It was weird but Yeosang found it, like almost every other thing Wooyoung did, endearing. It was comforting in a way too. 

Hongjoong returned with a few bottles of different shaded pink nail polish and set them on the coffee table. "So, which one?" he asked, observing Yeosang's makeup. Yeosang only blushed, letting Wooyoung choose the right shade. It was him who started all of this, after all. 

"This one," Wooyoung said after a while and picked up an almost peachy pink. "It matches," he said, probably more to himself, as he put it next to Yeosang's left eye. 

"Alright. Give me your hand then," Hongjoong smiled and opened his own hand. Yeosang shyly stretched out his arm and placed his hand on top of Hongjoong's palm. He turned towards the older one to make it easier for him to paint his nails. "Do you want all the nails painted?" 

Yeosang nodded before Wooyoung could answer. He heard Wooyoung let out a happy noise behind him before he felt a weight on his shoulder. It was Wooyoung peeking at the process of Hongjoong painting neat stripes of pink onto Yeosang's nails. 

"Did you do Yeosang's and your own makeup?" Hongjoong asked Wooyoung while he held Yeosang's thumb softly, concentrating on not getting any nail polish on his skin. 

"Yep," Wooyoung answered proudly. "Doesn't he look good?" he continued, rubbing his face on Yeosang's neck. 

Hongjoong hummed, moving to Yeosang's index finger. "It's cute," he said. "Yours is pretty too," he added. 

Yeosang felt Wooyoung let out a laugh (his face was still pressed against Yeosang's neck) before Wooyoung let out a little "Thanks". 

"You've practiced a lot, haven't you?" Hongjoong asked with a smile on his face. He was now painting the nail of Yeosang's ring finger. The shade of pink Wooyoung had picked was actually really adorable. 

"Yeah," Wooyoung nodded. 

"Maybe we should let you do all of our makeups some day," Hongjoong said, more as a joke than anything else but Wooyoung seemed to be excited about the idea. 

"That would be nice!" 

The oldest one hummed, too focused on painting Yeosang's pinky finger's nail. 

"This was the first time I tried to do someone else's makeup. I thought it would be easier but it's actually harder," Wooyoung said, excited to talk about his recent hobby. "It was fun though," he continued. 

He got no answer but, honestly, what could even be answered to that?

"What did you order?" Hongjoong asked after a few seconds of silence. He was already working on Yeosang's other hand. 

"Pizza and chicken!"

Hongjoong let out a laugh before he answered: "Of course." 

Yeosang grinned, stretching out his fingers. It was hard to spot any difference from far away but once he looked closer, he could see that his nails were pinker than usual. 

"Have you finished…" Hongjoong started. He was trying to get off the nail polish he had accidentally gotten on Yeosang's skin. "My homework I gave you yet?" the older one continued. Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding what Hongjoong was talking about. "Composing…" Hongjoong explained after a few moments of silence. 

"Oh!" Yeosang nodded. "Not yet. I forgot you even gave me any. I'll do it later today," he promised. 

Hongjoong smiled. "That would be good. We could go to the studio together some time this week," he suggested, closing the bottle of nail polish. He was done painting Yeosang's nails. He straightened up his back while Yeosang nodded, about to turn himself away from Hongjoong but the older one quickly said: "I'm going to paint a second layer. I just have to wait for them to dry."

Wooyoung had gone to mess with Yeosang's phone but Yeosang was too afraid he would ruin Hongjoong's work, so he only kept an eye on Wooyoung. He was snapping pictures of himself and after a few more pictures, he noticed that Yeosang was staring at him. He pulled Yeosang closer, squished their cheeks together and took a worrying amount of pictures. Yeosang was about to complain about his phone being low on space but Hongjoong grabbing his hand made him keep his mouth shut. 

It took a few minutes for Yeosang's nails to be a cute shade of pink. Now even from afar they looked painted. "It'll dry in a few," Hongjoong said while getting up. He was walking towards his room with the bottles of nail polish he had taken out.

Wooyoung immediately snatched Yeosang's hand and lit up at the sight of Yeosang's painted nails. "They're cute!" he exclaimed. He turned Yeosang's hand around (again, Yeosang was lost on why he did that) and hummed every now and then. "Told you they would look good," he mused. 

Yeosang pursed his lips and kept his eyes on his hands. They were adorable, he admitted. 

"Thank you, hyung!" Wooyoung said when the oldest one came back. 

Yeosang looked at Hongjoong too and smiled. "Thanks," he mumbled. 

Hongjoong grinned and smoothed out a tuft of hair that was sticking out. He sat down and pinched Yeosang's cheek, making Yeosang helplessly look at Wooyoung who just shrugged. Hongjoong was worryingly affectionate today. 

"I'm sorry, you look too cute," he laughed. "You should ask the makeup artists to do your makeup like this," Hongjoong said.

"Or just ask me to do it," Wooyoung smiled, resting his head on Yeosang's shoulder. 

"I don't know…" Yeosang mumbled. "Isn't this a bit too much?" 

Hongjoong raised his eyebrows. "No?" 

Wooyoung hummed, agreeing with Hongjoong. "The food should be here soon, by the way," he said after picking up Yeosang's phone again. 

"You guys better have ordered enough, I'm starving," Hongjoong sighed, swiping his thumb over one of Yeosang's nails to see if the nail polish had dried or not. It felt smooth under his skin and after seeing that that layer of nail polish was still shiny and smooth, he hummed. "I even let you use my money…" he added.

"Of course we did. Yeosang's here, after all," Wooyoung grinned. 

Yeosang glared at Wooyoung and hit his arm softly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he pouted. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you like this," Wooyoung smiled, rubbing his face against Yeosang's neck. "You're cute," he mumbled. 

Yeosang scrunched up his nose, turning his head to look at Hongjoong who only looked at them with fondness in his eyes. "I'm hungry," Yeosang quickly said, trying to cover the fact that he was flustered and felt slightly overwhelmed by the things that had happened in the span of (maybe) an hour. 

"The food should be here soon," Wooyoung hummed. Yeosang was sure he had gotten his lip gloss all over his skin. And probably his hair too! 

Yeosang, however, couldn't find himself bothered enough to say anything about it. His stomach was growling, muscles aching from practice, neck and probably hair smeared with Wooyoung's lip gloss, yet he was still perfectly content sitting on the couch and being sandwiched between his best friend and his favourite (at least for now) hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked this<3
> 
> (Have you guys noticed yet that I have no idea how to start and end my stories?)
> 
> I'm still not sure whether I want to continue posting on ao3 actively or not but for now I'll do it :) It's fun. Also I really want to write something longer and with more action and plot but currently I have no ideas lol So for now expect (lots of, probably not) fluffy and short oneshots!
> 
> Also!! ATEEZ is so hard-working and I'm glad we've managed to give them a win already!! Let's work hard in the next few weeks too<3 
> 
> Thank you<3<3<3


End file.
